


A Love to Kill for

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: Crack, Creepy, Dark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Silly, Suspense, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt decides that he must end the charade he's been putting on for years. He wants to live with Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love to Kill for

**Author's Note:**

> Unearthing another old and very embarrassing piece. Please, don't kill me for it.
> 
> Take it easy with this story, it's like a kind of a crack fic, but not really. The girlfriend mentioned is a fictional character.
> 
> **WARNING** : implied murder.
> 
> The idea popped in my mind when the BellDom page on Facebook posted [THIS](https://fbcdn-sphotos-e-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xfp1/v/t1.0-9/227565_216657281685655_7123097_n.jpg?oh=fcd65cda13b1c1c8b9fe775dc2128a35&oe=547A84B5&__gda__=1416260835_f7fa6456d439f9cc6533f8d257f57a87), I commented with my story idea and got many likes, so I wrote it. It's not my usual genre or style.
> 
> Originally posted on my LJ in May 2011.

Matt was tapping his fingers nervously on the table as if to force himself to finally make up his mind. He pinched the bridge of his nose and re-evaluated everything.

_ ‘It’s the only solution, Bellamy.’ _

He looked in the bed’s direction, at the peacefully sleeping figure. Muscular, tanned limbs were sprawled out among the flaming-red sheets. Matthew refused to think about the option of literally not having the love of his life beside him in the future. He climbed back in the bed and caressed gingerly the golden locks spread on the silky pillowcase.

There was no question if he loved Dominic enough. They’d known each other since their teens and both had fallen in love, even if they hadn’t realised it at the beginning. Dominic was the sparkle that ignited Matt’s heart and his creativity burst around his band mate – ideas just popped in his mind only from one of Dom’s heated gazes.

A glance at the clock startled Matt – it was already four in the morning and they had to attend an award ceremony the next day. He didn’t want to have black circles around his eyes; that would certainly raise suspicion in the media. Of course, the journalists would speculate about him indulging in night escapades with all kinds of fan girls and the press would foretell a break-up with his girlfriend.

The singer turned off the light and spooned his secret love. He yawned; it seemed that dreams only came when Dom’s warmth enveloped him. This whole charade with girlfriends throughout more than a decade…well, this _had to stop_. Dominic didn’t deserve to live a lie. No, Dominic deserved only the best and Matt would give it to him every day from now on.

* * * * *

“I’m so glad we won this award,” Dominic said cheerfully and kissed Matthew’s forehead as soon as they could finally file out in the rather empty backstage.

“Greedy,” the brunet whispered and squeezed Dom’s hand.

“No, it’s not that! I’m just happy because all these events give us the opportunity to spend some time together. I missed you so much,” Dominic murmured affectionately with a blush beautifying his glowing face.

Matt didn’t care if anyone saw them; he cupped the blonde’s face and kissed him passionately for a couple of minutes.

“Dom, I have a surprise. I didn’t want to tell you yet, but I’d like to repay all the love and joy you’ve been giving me throughout these years,” Matt smiled at the drummer’s confusion and continued: “So, the other day Kirky told me about this…hmm, acquaintance of his that could help us, meaning that…”

“Boys, Antonio is here,” Thomas Kirk, the band’s photographer announced discreetly.

“Antonio?” Dominic asked, his eyebrow quirking in suspicion.

“Don’t worry, Dom, he’s a professional,” Tom patted the blonde’s back reassuringly as they passed through dark corridors.

The three guys ended up in an isolated parking lot, a bit farther from the building where the ceremony was held. They slalomed between expensive cars and only stopped at the sight of a man in a beige suit. Tom stepped up to him and they hugged like brothers while greeting each other loudly:

“Antonio, amico mio!”

“ _Tomaso_! It’s great to see you! I was so happy when you called me, though I hoped that you’d change your mind about my offer,” said the man with his Italian accent and smiled mischievously, making Tom blush furiously.

“Antonio, not so loud! We’ll discuss that later,” Tom whispered embarrassedly, looking behind his shoulder to check if his friends heard the slightly compromising conversation. “Let me present you Matt and Dom.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Antonio said and smiled archly at a very confused Dominic, a pair of dark sunglasses hiding eyes which could have given away more details about their owner.

The blonde took the sunglasses, which were hanging on the neckline of his t-shirt and put them on. He had so many questions, but he felt uneasy to ask them, even to Matt who was definitely ruled by a great apprehension. Dominic’s fingers crawled in his pocket and he took out a cigarette and a lighter. He needed something to calm his nerves and looked expectantly at the others. Surprisingly, he saw Tom walking away and surveying the area, thus giving more privacy to the three of them.

“Well, Antonio, I think that Tom has already informed you about the target, right?” Matt asked quickly, fiddling with his phone.

A nod was the only answer. _Smooth and clean_ were the adjectives that crossed Dom’s mind, a puff of smoke leaving his mouth. Matt looked at Dom with curious eyes and after a few seconds he seemed to have found the courage he was searching in the grey orbs.

“I’ve written every detail on this note,” Matt said in a detached voice as he handed over a piece of paper to the Italian. “Her address, phone number and the time you will surely find her at home. Don’t worry about the money, it doesn’t matter how much it costs.”

The Italian listened attentively to the instructions and read the paper.

“Very well, signore. The target will be eliminated by tomorrow evening. An unfortunate accident…” the man made an overly dramatic sigh.

Matt gulped, but he tried to look at the whole matter objectively: he had to pursue his happiness and making her disappear was the only way to be together with Dom. As for Dominic, he had just noticed the weight of the stranger’s words and gasped. _Who did they mean by ‘target’? Were they talking about…? No way! Did Matt hire a mobster, at Tom’s advice it seems, to get rid of her?_ As if on cue, the Italian took out from his pocket a gun and showed it for a millisecond to his clients. 

The blonde looked at Matthew for confirmation. The singer smiled in a funny way, but he took hold of Dom’s hand and that was enough. This touch meant more than hundreds of words. Dominic trusted Matt. If he considered that this was the correct solution, then okay, he was prepared for everything. It just shocked him; Matt didn’t say anything about it or that his girlfriend bothered him so much. For the moment, his mind couldn’t even comprehend the multitude of possibilities this action would offer them. It was like a key that could open any door; they wouldn’t need to hide anymore. 

“Thank you. You’ll get the rest of your money through Tom. Is there anything else?” Matt asked in a professional voice.

“Actually, there is,” the mobster replied excitedly. “Would you be kind and sign my copy of _The Resistance_?”

* * * * *

“It’s done,” Matt announced with burning eyes as he exited the house and went back to his deckchair.

They hugged each other and stood in perfect silence, except for the soothing sounds of the sea and their heartbeats. A chill ran down Matt’s spine and the blonde stroked his back reassuringly, whispering sweet declarations of love in Matt’s ear. The singer sat up and dragged Dom with him, moving closer to the turquoise water.

He searched for the bottle of champagne he hid under the water and led Dom to a large rock where he placed two glasses. A pop of victory was heard as Matt opened the bottle and poured the champagne smiling at Dom. The foamy golden liquid looked splendid in contrast with the azure sea, but most importantly, Dominic was the person with whom he celebrated, not the event, but rather its _consequence_.

The crystal glasses clinked optimistically.

“To a new life,” Dom murmured with shining eyes.

“To a new life,” Matt replied and never closed his eyes as he watched his lover’s Adam’s apple bobbing.

The brunet licked his lips and Dominic pulled him closer, their lips meeting passionately and hands roaming with desperation to touch even more hot skin. Though they didn’t need to rush – they had a whole lifetime to spend together and uncountable sunsets to bless with their kisses – Matt and Dom performed a ritual of love in the reddish lights, pleasure rocking their bodies and the waves cooling them down.

This was a love for which the struggle was worth it. This was a love to kill for…


End file.
